


Fly Me To the Moon

by lawyerly



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerly/pseuds/lawyerly
Summary: Happy holidays Rachel, hope you like this!From Tanya :) (teffins on Discord)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Fly Me To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maclakey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maclakey).



A little something I made inspired by rotating music box of our soft bois, hope you like it!

See it in motion here!: <https://youtu.be/FtnuR1YwAjQ>

(I know I'm on an NSFW server but I can't figure out human anatomy for the life of me, pls forgive me ;; )

The silhouettes each represent:

\- The Garden of Eden

\- Classical Era

\- WWII

\- Present days

Altogether; an undying love that survives time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Can't thank you enough for requesting this prompt, even since I've finished watching GO I had this song stuck in my head! I just love this song sm, it's so beautiful and fits Crowley before his fall so well ;;
> 
> Anyways, have a great Christmas and New Year holidays xo!  
> \- Tanya


End file.
